Spirited Away 2: Going back to the spirit world
by White dragon lady
Summary: Two years have passed since Chihiro's parents died. 3years have passed since Chihiro visted the sipirt world. Now she lives with herself in a cabin near the spirit world entrance. Also living with her is her feline friend Jin, who's been sent by his maste
1. Chapter 1: A day with chihiro

This is another one of my ideas. I have a lot of ideas on how to end the movie. It might be better than my other stories. I don't own Spirited Away It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki. But I own my character Jin. I got the name from a book. And I know that there's a character named Jin from Samurai Champloo. Any way onto the story.

Chapter 1: A day with Chihiro

Morning "So its morning already? Jin?" Chihiro asked her feline friend. "Good morning my lady" said the small leopard like cat telepathically. "Good morning Jin" Chihiro was walking over to the kitchen to check the pantry. "We're going to have to go fishing Jin, we're out of food and I haven't gotten my check yet," said Chihiro while looking. After changing from her PJs, Jin and Chihiro left their small wooden house, Chihiro carrying a simple fishing rod. It was two years since Chihiro's parents died in an accident. Chihiro was 13. After the accident Chihiro found Jin roaming and decided to take it in. She stopped living in the blue house her parents had bought and made a small cabin in the woods near where the spirit world entrance was.

"We finally made it Jin, now let's get fishing" said Chihiro as she opened a can of worms.

I'll update soon I just want to know what you people think about the story.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting with Jin's lord

Thank you for reviewing! (White dragon lady bows in thanks) Onto the story!

Chapter 2: Meeting with Jin

Later that day.

_Thank goodness I don't have to work today. I'll go to the cemetery today_ thought Chihiro after they were done fishing and were headed home. Chihiro placed her rod in its place. Taking her favorite choice of weapons (a bow and a quiver full of arrows), Jin and Chihiro left the house. "My lady where are we going?" Jin asked while climbing onto the basket in front of Chihiro's bicycle. Paddling Chihiro said "We're going to get some flowers for my parents' grave". Chihiro and Jin then headed for the flower shop.

"Mom, dad please forgive for not visiting you sooner, I brought you flowers" said Chihiro placing flowers on their graves. She took out a lighter (no she doesn't smoke) and some incense and lit it._ Don't worry I'm fine, I'm not living alone I have a feline friend named Jin. I'm sorry but I had to sell the house, the furniture, and the car. I live near the theme park entrance in a small house. I'm healthy and no dad I don't smoke or do drugs_ thought Chihiro praying. "Bye mom and dad. I'll come to visit soon" Chihiro bowed. Jin also bowed too. Chihiro got on her bike, put Jin in the basket and peddled away.

When Chihiro got home she decided to take a shower. "Jin you're in charge, stand on guard" Chihiro said, before entering the small shower. "Understood Lady Chihiro," said Jin. 15 minutes later………..

"Time to go asleep" said Chihiro looking at her battery-powered clock. "Night Jin Kun" Chihiro closed her eyes and went to sleep. "Good night my lady" Jin said before leaving the house. He walked until he saw the spirit world entrance. A hooded person showed up. "My lord" Jin bowed. " Ah Jin, what's up?" "Nothing much my lord, everything's fine except, we went to the cemetery. To visit her parent's graves. My lord it seems that Lady Chihiro was deeply affected at first by her parents' deaths but, now she's kind of moved on". "Good then Jin, you're doing your job of protecting her, keeping her company and reporting to me. Alright then farewell" "Farewell my lord" Jin bowed as his lord went back to the entrance disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3:Chihiro's admirer and on

Once again thanks for your reviews. As usual Spirited Away doesn't belong to me. You all know whom it belongs to.

A/N: Chihiro's manger doesn't have a name because I couldn't come up with one so I decided not to give him a name and use sempai instead. Her mom used to send her to that shop for food, so that's how she knows him. Thought you ought to know in case it doesn't make sense.

Chapter 3: Chihiro's admirer and another meeting with Jin's master

"What day is it? Time? Oh I'm going to be late for work!" said Chihiro as she looked at her small clock. "My lady what's wrong?" asked Jin while stretching. "I going to work, I've made breakfast so help yourself bye Jin!" Chihiro locked the door behind her, grabbed her bike and peddled away.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Chihiro said while bowing to the store manger. "It's okay Chihiro, you'll be working at the cashier today" "Thank you sempai" Chihiro said as she stood behind the counter. _For someone who lost her parent she's still a good person and still nice, able to live on _thought the store manger. "Welcome to mini mart how can I help you?" "So this is the place where you're working," said Yutaro strolling around. "What do you want Yutaro, I know you didn't come to buy something" said Chihiro while putting money in the cashier. "Nothing, but I wanted to be near you" _He is the most stupidest person I know! He already knows I don't like him and never will, not to mention that I don't even like him as a friend meanwhile, every girl in school wanted to get his attention. I just want him to leave me alone! Or I will threaten to shoot him myself_ thought Chihiro as she ignored him.

…4 hours later…

"Thanks for the help Chihiro, here's your check" "Thank you and bye" Chihiro left the store. Getting on her bike, she started to leave when…. "Chihiro! Chihiro my sweetheart!" yelled Yutaro running towards her. _Great! Just great! I had enough! I had enough that I can't even stand him anymore!_ Thought Chihiro as she began to peddle away. "Leave me alone dam it!" yelled Chihiro loud enough for him to hear. Peddling harder Chihiro left, leaving him alone._ Good I got away from him; he's annoying _thought Chihiro as she peddled through the forest. She peddled so fast that her small cabin was showing up. Within seconds she reached it. Getting off her bike, Chihiro chained her bike to a small post. Unlocking her door, she saw a pair of glowing eyes on her bed "Sorry I'm late Jin, Yutaro again was bothering me. Can't he understand that I simply don't like him and I don't want him near me? But now I'm pretty sure he'll stop" Chihiro said while litting on a candle. "Ah my lady Chihiro good evening" Chihiro sat on her bed. "Why must it be hard to live here Jin? Not because of that stupid Yutaro" she said while petting Jin "I should go live in America, but then I would miss… Night Jin" Chihiro fell into a deep sleep. Jin blew out the candle and left the house as usual.

"Good night my lord" Jin said while bowing as his lord showed up from the darkness. "Night Jin" "My lord it seems my lady is stressed out and there also a human boy wanting her. This human boy seeks out my lady" _No one should have her except me! I won't let that boy take what's mine_ thought the lord "Is something troubling my lord?" "No" "My lord it seems that my lady isn't just any young mortal woman but something else" "What is it? Does she have any power?" " I do not know my lord but I will try to find out" " Bye Jin" Jin bowed in respect as his lord disappeared into the darkness, thinking of Chihiro.

A/N: Chihiro doesn't go to school anymore, which gives her an opportunity to work.

I thought it would be a bad idea to let my readers wait so I'm posting the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4:Entering the spirit world

You all know who owns _Spirited Away_. Don't worry Haku shows up later. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 4: Entering the spirit world

The sun wasn't even up yet, Chihiro was packing a bag. "My lady are we going somewhere?" asked Jin "We're going to visit some of my friends" said Chihiro while tying a katana to her side, hiding a small dagger on the other, and getting a quiver with arrows and a bow over her head. Putting her bag over the small kind of like shelf behind her seat, locking the door, Chihiro and Jin headed for the entrance. When they got to the spirit world entrance Jin said, "My lady it seems that there's a invisible shield" Putting down the kickstand Chihiro walked towards the entrance. "What barrier? Come on Jin!" Chihiro ran to get her bike; she put up the stand and walked, the bike by her side. _Interesting, there was a powerful shield that doesn't allow anyone in, but yet lady Chihiro got in_ thought Jin.

When Chihiro and Jin got to the other side of the red tower, Chihiro saw that the lake was still there. The ferry was waiting for its passengers. Chihiro put up the kickstand of her bike, grabbed her bag and headed towards the ferry. Jin followed her. A spirit near the ferry asked for money to enter the ferry. Spirits passed by him handing him their money. "What do we do Jin? We have no spirit money" "Follow me, my lady" said Jin entering the ferry, Chihiro followed him but was stopped by the spirit. "She's with me, I've already paid you for the two of us" said Jin loud enough for the spirit to hear and let Chihiro pass. Chihiro sat next to Jin, "Sorry my lady, I was only allowed to speak telepathically to you" "That's okay Jin," said Chihiro as the ferry left the dock.

A/N: I didn't realize that this chapter was so short. Any way I'll post the next chapter too.

If you are wondering what in the hell is a katana it is a traditional Japanese long sword (curved, single-edge, worn cutting edge up) of the samurai. It's used for slashing and can be wield one or two handed. I would like a real one, except I don't have any money and I think the real ones are expensive (according to Lady Moon Dragon, my sister) anyway review!


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Jin's master

You all know who owns Spirited Away. Haku doesn't show up in this chapter, but he'll show up soon.

Chapter 5: Meeting with Jin's master

Going up the steps near the lake Chihiro asked Jin "How come I'm not fading?" "It seems that your body is used to being here, since you've been here once," said Jin while walking at her side, soon Chihiro and Jin were passing the avenue lined with restaurants.

Chihiro's POV:

When Jin and I were walking in the avenue of restaurants, some spirits started bowing to me! I am just a human or something else too? I could not help but wonder why.

Normal POV:

Going up the long flight of stairs at the end of the street, Chihiro and Jin could see the bathhouse. "Uh Jin-kun how come your bowing?" "My lady I am bowing to my lord," said Jin telepathically. Chihiro looked up to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes. Chihiro also bowed. "Its an honor to meet you" "It is an even a greater honor to meet you. My name is Airi" he said after bowing. "Help! Someone get rid of this evil spirit!" yelled someone. "I'll go help. Oh and my name is Chihiro", then she went to help.

Airi's POV:

She didn't have to tell me her name I already knew it. I've known it for a long time. Getting to see her again made my heart soar. Chihiro helped so much when I needed help. "My lord I don't see why you give lady Chihiro your real name or let her see your true identity" "Simple, she must have forgotten about me" I told Jin.

Normal POV:

Chihiro decided to shoot the spirit. She took an arrow, aimed it (it glowed) and fired. The arrow still glowed as it flew towards the spirit. It pierced the spirit's heart and within minutes, it was gone. "Thank you so much lady," said Yubaba. "It seems you have the powers of a priestess. That is the greatest gift the spirits must have given you. As my way for saying thanks you can stay in the bathhouse as a guest" Everyone else bowed "What is your name my lady?" asked a frog "My name is Chihiro" "Chihiro? The same Chihiro who helped regain Haku's name?" "Yes, has anyone seen Haku?" "No, but I will take her to her room" Airi stood besides Chihiro. "Ah thank you Airi. "Alright then follow Chihiro" "Bye everyone!" Everyone else bowed down in respect.

"Airi have you seen Haku?"Said Chihiro while they were in the elevator. "You know Haku?" "Yes I know him. He helped me while I was here" "Here is your room" Airi said while opening a door. Chihiro walked in and put her belongings down. "If you need anything call me … Sen".

I won't tell you who Airi is until the seventh chapter. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. Please continue to review! White dragon lady is gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner with Airi

Thank you everyone once again for reviewing! I'm going to post chapter 6 and 7 at the same time. Any way I'll shut up now and onto chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Dinner with Airi

_How did he know that I was called that?_ Thought Chihiro as she put on a pink uniform. Tying her hair with the only purple band she owns, she headed towards the door. Jin was standing there, all four paws up. "Ah lady Chihiro, my lord asks if you would dine with him, but my lady why are you dressed like a worker?" "Because I was going to work, but I guess I'll dine with him" "Good, then my lord requests that you that you wore this kimono" said Jin while pointing at Lin who was holding the kimono. "Sen! It's so good to see you! Or should I call you Chihiro?" "I take my leave," said Jin. While Lin was helping Chihiro with her kimono, Chihiro asked, "Lin, have you seen Haku? I need to him" "Well I saw him yesterday, but I think I saw him today" "Really! Where?" "Geez Sen I didn't know you still cared about him" "I do, I really do care" "You're done! Now off you go! You don't want Master Airi to wait"

Chihiro headed to where Jin told her to meet Airi. _Where's Haku? I want to see him and tell him…no he'll think of me only as a friend_ thought Chihiro. "Hello Chihiro" said Airi coming up behind her. Chihiro bowed, "Thank you for the kimono. It's beautiful" He bowed too, and then after rising said, "Shall we go?" Chihiro nodded. He lead her through a section she had never seen before "Where are we?" "It's a section most quests don't get to see. Here we are" Airi said leading Chihiro to a beautiful dinning room. Chihiro sat on one end and Airi on the opposite. There were beautiful dishes all filled with food. They ate in silence, Airi watching Chihiro. When they were done Airi asked Chihiro if she was comfortable being in the bathhouse.

"Yes. It's nice here, except shouldn't I work in the bathhouse? I don't consider myself important" "No Chihiro you shouldn't work, to me you are important, very important" said Airi as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Airi but… Haku is… You're just a friend to me" Chihiro stood up and backed off a little. "Thank you for the dinner though" Chihiro walked away. Airi grabbed her by the wrist, pulls her back in and kisses her. _No! Why does it feel like I'm kissing Haku? Unless…_thought Chihiro as Airi kissed her. Chihiro stops the kiss "No, please doesn't talk to me anymore, Airi" said Chihiro before leaving. Then she hurriedly left the room. Airi slammed his fists onto the table. _I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss her so badly. Damn it! Why did my feelings have to betray me? Why couldn't I hold them!_ "Ah Master, do you want me?" said Jin coming into the room. "Yes Jin, please take Chihiro to my office" said the person standing where Airi stood. He transformed into a dragon and flew out through a long wide-open window.

Okay now you all have an idea on who Airi really is. If you don't then go soak your head in a pond! Next chapter coming up!


	7. Chapter 7:Airi's true identity

Okay I won't say much. Except that Hayao Miyazaki-sensei owns and is the one that created the movie. It's much better than the book. Okay now I'll shut up and let you read. And onther thing, Jin isn't just a cat just to let you know.

Chapter 7: Airi's true identity

Chihiro was heading towards her room thinking,_ why do I want to be with Airi again? It's like I want him to kiss me again. No! I love Haku and only him!_ "Hey Sen how did dinner with Airi go? What's the matter?" asked Lin who showed up from an elevator. "My lady Chihiro, Yubaba wants to see you," said Jin coming out of a room. "Alright I'll tell you later" said Chihiro getting in the elevator with Jin.

When they reached one of the top floors, Jin instructed her to the right hallway and go down 2 doors. Chihiro got out of the elevator and walked to the second door. She opened it only to find a person looking out of large windows. Chihiro closed the door. "Good you're here," said the person turning around "Airi what are you doing here? You tricked me into meeting you!" "Please I'd prefer if you called me by my real name" said Airi as he changed to his true identity. Instead of Airi standing there, there was a young man wearing a white shirt and light blue pants. Black hair and beautiful light green eyes. "No, you can't be…. You…" Chihiro said as she slowly backed off from the young man who was walking towards her. "But I am querida, you know who I am" "Haku? No! You're lying to me!" "Oh really? Am I?" "Then why?" "The disguise? You'd seem to have forgotten about me, so I decided to change my identity. I sent Jin to take care of you and tell me what was going on"

"You're wrong to think that I forgot about you," she said bitterly. Haku walked towards her. "Are you afraid? Of what I'm going to do?" "No, but I know that you have no feelings for me what so ever. Haku laughs lightly "God Chihiro, think about it. If I sent Jin to look after you, why did you think I did it?" Haku had Chihiro cornered. "You know, you're grown to a beautiful young woman" "Oh? And what are you going to do?" "You're afraid, of what this dragon is going to do you?" "No I'm not" Haku grabs her by the arms and kisses her again. Chihiro was struggling to get out of his grasps. The more she tried, the longer he kissed her, and held her closer to him. Chihiro finally gave up. Haku stopped kissing her "You enjoyed that didn't you? Admit it Chihiro you're dying to kiss me" "You've become ignorant Haku" Haku gets more closer to her. He strokes her check, and then she pulls away. "Let me go" "You're in love with me aren't you?" "No, I was stupidly in love with me aren't you?" "No. I was stupidly in love with a boy named Haku who was nice to me" "I can be nice if you let me"

Haku's POV:

I was taken by her presence. I would let her see the real me. When I changed to my true from she acted as if she's seen a ghost. My dragon side then took over. I wanted her so badly, I couldn't hold it in. My feelings betrayed me. Now she thinks I'm ignorant, I don't blame her. My desire to be with her was strong I kissed her again. Her lips were so warm and soft. I wanted to make her mine, take her to the depths of my river, have her all to my self and kill any man who dared take her from my side.

Chihiro's POV:

When I entered the room Airi was there. Everything happened so fast. First he was standing there and then he's Haku kissing me. He was being ignorant and yet I wanted him to kiss me again. I tried to get mad at him, but I couldn't, I never could. Seeing him again made my heart jump. When he kissed me again I felt like tell him then that I loved him. I couldn't forget him thorough all these years. I guess the saying "love at first sight" is true.

Normal POV:

"I love you Chihiro. Please forgive me for being ignorant. I want you and only you. With out you everything seems plain" "Haku I…" " Please Chihiro don't leave me again" he said as he hugged her.

Chihiro's POV:

"I love you too Haku" I wanted to say how much I loved him, and yet how I should have hit him. He hugged me, telling me not to leave him. "Haku I…" I tried to tell him my feelings; I strongly wanted to be with him. How I've waited for this day to happen "Haku I, I love you too, even though you were being ignorant" I placed my arms around his neck, not knowing what would happen.

Normal POV:

Haku kissed Chihiro with desire. Both of them kissing each other with passion. "Chihiro, will you, be my mate? Chihiro hugged Haku again "Nothing would make me more happier" Haku leaned over to Chihiro's neck and gently bit her. He took out a handkerchief, and placed it on the two fang marks, then starring into Chihiro's eyes. Now you're mine and mine alone" Chihiro smiled and kissed him. There was a knock on the door "Yes? Who is it?" asked Haku "It's me! Lin! Wait Haku why are you in there? You'd better let me in," said Lin while pounding on the door. Haku opens the door. "What are you two doing alone? Chihiro why is your neck bleeding? Haku what did you do to her!" "Calm down Lin. Chihiro and I just had a brief meeting. I'll meet you later Chihiro" said Haku as he left "So what happened? Spare no details" "Well at first I thought I came here to met Airi, but it was really Haku in disguise. Then we had a small argument and…. He kissed me" "You go Chihiro!" said Lin while hugging Chihiro "I thought on one would be able put up against him" "So he asked me if I wanted to be his mate…" "And?" "Chihiro removes Haku's handkerchief. Two fang bites were on the side, not bleeding and more "Oh you excepted him! I'm going to be an aunt!" "Not quite yet" "Yeah she's right" said Haku opening the door behind him "We still have to announce our wedding day" he said while putting an arm around Chihiro "Good then. When is it going to be?"

I'm going to be updating all of my stories. Yes people including Getting to see you again. Sorry it took too long. I'll be updating chapter 7 too. I'm thinking of making it a little longer than it originally is. Since school has started I won't have the chance to update when I would like. Until then! Sayonara!


End file.
